


sealing the worlds

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Unhappy Ending, World sealing, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The worlds had to be separated, it was the best alternative.





	sealing the worlds

They stood on each side of the border, the human on one, and the elf on the other. Magic was in the air, and soon the most powerful spell in the universe would be performed, and fate would be sealed forever.

 

The two worlds were not meant to be. No matter how much Callum and Rayla had tried, nothing had helped. Humans and elves seemed to be meant to go to war with each other. It just got worse with each attempt, and too many innocent people had suffered because of it.

 

That’s why they stood there now, ready to cut everything off. The two worlds would be separated for their own good. The worlds were cruel, and didn’t deserve each other. It pained them both, but this way, there would be no more fighting.

 

Once the worlds were sealed, no more travel between them would ever be possible. Once the connection was shut, that was it, for the rest of eternity. No more interactions between humans and elves for the rest of history.

 

Neither one wanted this. Why would they? Both Callum and Rayla felt the pain grow in their chests. They did not want to lose each other, who would ever want to lose that person they truly loved? It would be like losing a soulmate.

 

But there was nothing they could do about it. This was their reality.

 

“We only have about a minute.” Callum then said, breaking the silence, and held his hand out towards the one he loved, and Rayla took it. Before he could blink, their lips were pressed together, one last time. The salty tears ran down their cheeks, and as they parted, dress grew.

 

“I don’t want to let go.”

 

“Me neither, but we have too.”

 

“I know, I know. Do you think we’ll atleast see the same stars at night?”

 

“Yes, and when I see them, I’ll think about you.”

 

“I love you Callum. I’ll never forget you.”

 

“And I’ll never forget you.”

 

The two let go, and the two worlds fit sealed, to never open again. The last they saw of each other was their eyes.

 

Soon, the other worlds turned into legends and myths, after a few thousand years, neither side knew that the other had ever existed.


End file.
